Tainted Love
by onetreefan
Summary: A brutal case that involves lies, betrayal, deceit and an innocent child. Elliot and Olivia must solve this case without letting personal bias interfere. How long can Elliot stay on the case when he grows attached to baby Pearl? Developing EO.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

The Confessional and the Case.  
"Forgive me father for I have sinned. It has been one week since my last confession." 

"What is you confession, my son?" 

"I have found myself hurting because I have fallen in love with a woman who would never love me." 

"And who would that be, my son?" 

"My partner." 

"Elliot," Father Arthur said calmly. "You come to me with this confession every week. God hears you, my son. Do you want to let her go?" 

"No, but I can feel myself pushing her away." 

"Son, I must ask. Did you love her while you were bound to Kathy?" 

"No... Yes... I don't know anymore." 

"My son, how do you know that she doesn't love you?" 

"How could she? She tries to comfort me and I yell and push until she leaves. Sometimes, I find out later that she doesn't." 

"What do you mean?" 

"One night, after a case, she had come over to my apartment. It was very soon after the divorce and she knew that I was alone. She came in with a pack of beer and dinner. Instead of being gracious, I grunted and let her in. She tried so hard to open up. I kept staring at her and her beauty and wondered why she would even bother with me. I was angry and I threw a beer bottle at the fireplace. She didn't even flinch. I yelled at her to get out, but she wrapped her arms around me. It was too much, because I was so in love with her, but I pushed her away again. This time she walked out the door and I was left alone." 

"But you said she didn't leave, Elliot." 

"Yeah, I opened my apartment door the next morning for the paper and she was sleeping up against a wall. She looked like an angel. A broken angel. And I broke her."

 "Elliot, why don't you tell your partner how you feel?" 

"Why would she go for a man like me? I am a divorced father of four and she could have any man in the world. Why would she go for a broken angry cop when she could have any man?" 

"Why would she look for any other man when you could be her solution?" 

Elliot sat and thought of what the priest was trying to say to him. He tried to process that maybe he was the one perfect for Olivia. He wanted to be the man she needed, but didn't know how to tell her. He was about to respond when he felt the vibration of his beeper against his hip. "Im sorry father, I need to leave." 

"You are forgiven my son. For your penance, you must say three Our Fathers and three Hail Marys. Please, Elliot. Don't be afraid. Don't be afraid to be vulnerable." 

Elliot nodded and left the confessional taking in Father Arthur's words of wisdom while praying silently.

Elliot sat in his car once he finished reciting his catholic prayers and dialed a familiar number. He didn't know why Olivia had made him fall for her so quickly. Maybe father was smart about asking if he had fallen in love with her while he was still with Kathy. He really didn't know when he fell in love with Olivia Benson. He only knew that every time he saw her, his heart melted and he would die for her in a heart beat. Her voice came over the line and his body instantly calmed.

"El, there is a crime scene we need to check out on 72nd and Harding. Where are you?" 

"A couple blocks off. I had some business to take care of. Where are you?" 

"Just leaving the precinct. I should be there in twenty." 

"Okay, be careful." He said protectively. He didn't know when that became natural for him to say that to her, but he wasn't about to stop.

She chuckled, "I always am, Stabler. Now move your ass." She hung up and he sighed in his seat as he got out of his car and moved to the crime scene. There was no point of moving his car when the scene was a few blocks away. 

When he arrived he saw Warner cleaning up blood. He saw a body covered by a tarp and lifted it to see a deceased naked woman with an _**A**_ carved into her chest. The _**A**_ was underline with a deep cut that went across her midsection. Her eyes were still opened and looked of what was once fear turned glossy into death. Elliot shook his head and closed her eyes. He then noticed that the ring finger of her right hand was removed. He then heard an interrupting cough and saw Warner standing above him. He shook his head and stood up. "So, what do you got?" 

"Her name is Heather Price. 34 year old woman who apparently is going through divorce proceedings." 

"How do you figure?" Elliot said looking at her.

"We found these blood stained on the coffee table." She showed him the bagged evidence that appeared to be divorce papers. 

"Has the husband been notified?" 

"Not yet, but a rookie is on it." 

Elliot then heard a sound that made his heart stop. A baby's cry. "Wait," he whispered. He moved to a closed door and opened it slowly. It revealed a crib and a crying baby. He noticed that there were custody papers next the changing table. He moved over to the child and picked her up. The baby immediately calmed as he sang to her softly. "It's okay baby girl. It's okay..." 

He looked down at the baby's wrist and saw a small bracelet that had the name Pearl written across the bottom. Once the baby stopped crying, she opened her eyes to reveal a deep blue that could have matched Elliot's. The baby's chocolate brown hair reminded Elliot of Olivia's when she first joined SVU. 

The baby caught that Elliot stopped humming and began to cry. He then started to sing the song _A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes. _ He remembering singing different lullabies with each of his children. This little baby wouldn't be any different. So he began to sing the familiar Disney tune as little Pearl began to drift to sleep.

Olivia walked into the building and Warner was smirking. "What's funny?" Olivia said watching as the body was escorted out of the building and pictures were taken of the scene.

"Who knew that it only took a baby to make a strong man to weaken so quickly?" 

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked curiously.

Warner smiled and pointed to the door. Olivia walked and stopped at the sight of Elliot holding the little baby. She didn't know he could sing like that. She leaned her body up against the doorway and watched for a few minutes as Elliot obliviously was being watched by the woman of his own dreams. 

As little Pearl drifted to sleep, Elliot smiled and kissed the small child's head. He turned around and saw Olivia and smiled sheepishly. "You are wonderful with her," she said smiling softy.

"Her name is Pearl. I found her crying. She can't be older than a couple weeks. She is so small." 

"We can take care of her now," Olivia said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder and the small infant's head. 

"I don't want to put her in the system, Liv. She is an innocent." 

"Where is the father?" 

"Being notified, but I don't know if he's going to want her." 

"How do you figure that, El?" 

"Divorce and custody papers were found." He motioned to the table where the custody papers and she bagged them. "I really don't want her in the system." 

"What are you going to do about it?" Olivia asked looking at the sleeping child in the strongest arms she had ever seen. 

"I really don't know. But we need to solve this case." Pearl began to fuss in his arms and he began shushing her quietly. "It's okay baby girl, shh..." 

"Elliot, I can take her. Why don't you drive us to the precinct?" 

"Liv, how did you get here?" 

"It's New York City, Stabler, I took a taxi." 

"I don't have a car seat," he said sadly.

"I'll hold her, and if anyone thinks of pulling us over, I'll say Im breast feeding." 

He gave her a funny look and she laughed. "Don't be shocked, Elliot. These babies can feed any baby," she said with a smile while motioning to her breasts. 

"Im sure," he said turning red with his tone. 

She smiled and took the baby from his arms who had waken up. "Hi, beauty," she whispered kissing the baby's head softly. Elliot loved the image of Olivia holding a child. In a deep secret part of his heart, he wished Pearl was their child. He quickly removed the thought from his mind and motioned him, Olivia and Pearl from the apartment.

A few hours later, Elliot found himself at the end of his shift. He had kept Pearl by his desk since he returned. He stood up and looked at the crime scene wall, with pictures of Heather Prynne and the scene. They never found the finger or the object used to kill her. He shook his head and turned when Pearl began to cry. He moved to her and removed her from the car seat, thanks to Cragen, and sang to her until she calmed. He had fallen in love with this baby in a matter of hours and made a decision. 

He moved to Cragen's office and knocked quickly. "Come in," was what he heard.

Elliot stood in front of his boss and Cragen removed his head from his paperwork. "Yes, Elliot?" 

"I want her. I want Pearl to be mine." 

"Elliot, absolutely not. You are the head detective of this case." 

"Then I want off. I want to be her father. I want to talk to Casey about adopting her." 

"Elliot, just because Mr. Price was out on business today doesn't mean he won't want his daughter." 

Elliot shook his head and said, "No, something is wrong here. Something is very wrong. I can sense it." 

Cragen smiled sympathetically for his detective and stood up. "How about I cut you a deal. Take her tonight since Mr. Price could not be contacted. Then we can let Mr. Price have custody once he returns." 

"But---" 

"That is the best offer you are going to get Stabler. Take it or leave it." 

Elliot nodded in agreement and left the office. He moved to Pearl and smiled down at her. "Hi, baby," he whispered. Baby Pearl smiled up at him and his heart warmed. 

What Elliot didn't know is that Olivia was watching this scene from the top of the stairs. Her heart warmed at the image of Elliot holding Pearl and she slowly made her way down the steps. She found herself standing behind him and Pearl and she met Pearl's mystical blue eyes as her head laid on Elliot's strong shoulder. Olivia was shaken out of her trace when Elliot turned around and met her eyes. "You leaving," she said finally finding her voice.

"Yeah, Pearl and I have a date with my apartment." 

"Wow, sounds intriguing," she said with a famous Olivia Benson smile.

"Yeah, sure is." He smiled down at the baby, took the carrier and headed toward the precinct doors. 

Olivia had to stop him before he left. "Elliot!" 

He turned to her and gave her a questioning looking. "Yes?" 

She wanted to say that she loved him and that she wanted to be there for him and little Pearl tonight. She wanted to go home with them and after Pearl fell asleep, make love to Elliot as if they were a real family. That she and Elliot were Pearl's real parents and that it was okay to feel the way she felt for her partner. But instead, she said, "Call me, if you need anything." 

He flashed her a classic Stabler smile and nodded. "I will, I promise. We'll see you in the morning." 

"Okay," she said as Elliot and Pearl left the station. She sat back and realized she has missed another chance to go after the man of her dreams.

She got up and moved to Cragen's office and said, "I'll see you in the morning." 

Cragen nodded and once she left his office, he shook his head in disappointment that Elliot and Olivia couldn't yet see that they belonged together. Before Olivia made her way to her apartment, she made one detour on the way.

Olivia wasn't what she would call herself a religious person, but lately, she had found comfort in St. Catherine's Church. Maybe it was because it was a small piece of Elliot that she could hold on to, but she found comfort, none the less.

She saw that the light of the confessional was still on. She had never been in a confessional before, but needed to speak her mind to someone who would not be judgmental.

She entered the small room and saw the window slide open. She was silent for a while and then spoke. "Forgive me, father for I have sinned. This is my first confession." 

"What have you sinned, my child," Father Arthur said soothingly.

"I am afraid." 

"Afraid of what?"

 "Of the fact that I am in love with my partner." 

He nodded and continued. "What makes you think that you are in love with your partner, my child?" 

"Whenever I am near him, my heart melts. His voice alone soothes me. I would do anything for him, even die for him. Today I saw him with a baby that, if it were at all possible, looked like it could have been our child. I am so afraid of being vulnerable, father. I have only experienced hurt. I couldn't handle it if El-- this man hurt me." 

"What makes you think that this man will hurt you? Is he violent?" 

"No, not like that, Father. I mean, this man could quite easily break my heart." 

"My child, you cannot live your life in fear. If you do, you will be very alone. Though you will always have the Lord by your side, you can find yourself lonely. Don't let your past and your present fears make you lose faith in yourself to take a risk with this man in which you speak of." 

"Thank you father," Olivia said wiping away her silent tears.

"For your penance, you must say three Our Fathers and three Hail Marys." 

"Okay, Thank you father." 

"My child?" 

"Yes?" 

"Be not afraid. If he is as good of a man that you would die for, he will love you." 

She smiled softly and wiped away her tears. "Thank you father." She then left the confessional and recited the two of the very few prayers she knew as she made her way to her apartment. Along the way, the priest's wise words and thoughts of Elliot and baby Pearl filled her mind. 

**R&R! I want to thank Essy for listening to me rant about this idea for weeks! wink! Please R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia walked into the precinct and smiled at the sight for Fin asleep on his desk. She then took in the sight of his partner making paper balls to shoot at him. Cragen saw what he was doing and made his presence known. "John, don't you have something more constructive to do?" 

"No and shush..." He took a position and whispered before throwing the balls at his partner, "Waiting for Roger Price all week has been a pain in the ass. At least his flight arrives in 3 hours. Now watch as I run for my life." He got in position and shot all the paper furiously at Fin. 

Fin woke up yelling, "What the hell?" He looked up and saw his partner move fast. "Damn it, John!" Fin got up and chased his partner up to the roof leaving Olivia laughing so hard that it hurt her to breathe. 

Olivia felt like Elliot needed to have been there. The realization hit her that he wasn't there. "Captain, where is Elliot?" 

"I was hoping you would tell me. With Price coming to the station, Elliot is going to need to be ready to hand Pearl over. Is he ready for that?" 

Olivia sighed and looked at her boss confidently. "Captain, Elliot can do his job." 

"Im not saying that. Im asking if he has gotten attached." 

"Of course he's going to be attached. Children are always important to Elliot." 

"Can he handle giving her up?" 

Olivia took a deep breath. If she had to be honest with herself, she didn't know the answer to that question. She knew he would have to give Pearl to the proper guardian, but she also saw his heart in his eyes whenever that baby girl smiled at him. That was something she didn't want to see go away. "He'll do what he has to do, Don." 

Cragen nodded as the phone rang. "Hold on," he said answering the phone. "Captain Cragen of 1-6 Special Victims Unit... Yes... Okay, thank you sir... We will handle it... Thank you." He hung up and directed his attention to Olivia. "That was the head of security at JFK Airport. Price's flight is on schedule, so Munch and Fin need to get rolling. Will you go and pick up your partner please?" 

"Sure," Olivia said leaving the office. She made her way back into the squad room and saw Munch and Fin putting on their coats. "Guys, you need to head to the airport. His flight will be there by the time you arrive with the traffic load." 

"Thanks Olivia," Fin said putting on his jacket.

"So, Olivia, how has it been playing house with Stabler?" Munch joked while his partner smirked.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Olivia said taken aback by Munch's bluntness.

"Olivia, Elliot has been in his apartment with a baby for a little over a week! You mean you haven't just happened to stop by with a duffle bag of clothes and stepped into the role of Mommy while Elliot was the little baby's Daddy?" 

"No, John. We actually work on our cases, not roll our paper into balls and throw them at each other." 

"Well, you better hook up soon, because I have $300 riding on your guys!" John said seriously. Fin just started to laugh. 

Olivia shook her head and headed to her sedan on the mission of finding Elliot and Pearl.

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

"Elliot?" Olivia said letting herself into his apartment with her key. He didn't answer her, but heard a quiet noise from the bedroom. She quietly placed her stuff down on the kitchen countertop and made her way to the entrance of his room.

Now she had been in there before, but now her heart was thumping rapidly in her chest. She opened the door quietly and her heart melted at the sight that greeted her. 

Elliot and Pearl were sleeping. Pearl's body rested on Elliot's strong naked chest and they breathed in time. Elliot's arms kept Pearl in place and Pearl's infant hand wrapped around his large fingers. 

Olivia smiled at the image and immediately pulled out her camera phone. She knew that the reality of their situation was going to break Elliot apart, but she wanted a photo to remember this moment. She quickly took the shot and a tear fell silently down her face.

She moved over to the bed and sat beside Elliot's body. It took all of her strength and morality not to jump on him in this moment. This was the family she wanted. She wanted it to be real. That Pearl was their baby girl and that they could lie together and look at their family. 

But they couldn't.

The truth was that Pearl wasn't theirs.

And Elliot wasn't hers.

Pearl began to stir and her baby blue eyes shot open. She smiled at Olivia and turned to see her. Elliot didn't even flinch. "Hi, baby," Olivia said looking at her. Pearl smiled and reached for her. Olivia carefully pulled Pearl from Elliot's grasp and he remained exhausted. She smiled and kissed his forehead deeply, hoping her touch sank in for even just a moment. Her focus then went back to Pearl who was playing with her necklace.

"Hi, beautiful," Olivia said looking at Pearl. "You are amazing," she whispered at the tiny baby. "You are about 3 months old and you are such a strong beautiful baby," Olivia said kissing her forehead. "I love you! Yes, I love you, baby." After changing Pearl, Olivia found a bottle by the bed and began feeding her until she was drifting to sleep. She began singing _Part of Your World_ to the drifting infant. In all reality, Olivia did want to be apart of Pearl's world. She wanted to be the woman who this precious life called _mama_. But she wasn't going to be, so she sang that song. A song that would forever hold a more momentous meaning in Olivia's heart. "Watch and you'll see someday I'll be part of your world..." Olivia said as she felt tears sting her eyes. _If only that were true_ she thought to herself.

Elliot had woken up to Olivia singing. She surprised him ever moment. He could live his life simply watching her and never finding himself bored. He watched as she sang and held onto Pearl closer. When she stopped, he whispered, "You're an angel." 

Her head shot up and she turned to see him awake. "Hi," she said hoping he didn't watch her too closely. She was blushing from the embarrassment of him listening to her sing.

"Don't blush. You are a wonderful singer. Look, you are a knock out," he said motioning to the sleeping baby.

She smiled and kissed her forehead. "She's wonderful." She then met his blue eyes and saw the hurt and dread begin to gather in them. "El--" 

"I know," he whispered knowing he was going to give her up today. He didn't want to. He wanted to be Pearl's father. Not some other man. He wanted to take care of Pearl and make her his daughter, but he wasn't going to be able to. "Does Don think I'm too close?" 

She sighed and looked down at Pearl in her arms. "He asked me what I thought. I said you could do your job. You can do it, El. It's going to hurt like hell, but you can work this case." 

"I just want her," he said placing his hand on Pearl's head. 

Olivia placed her hand over his and leaned her forehead against his. "I know. I want her too. But you will make it, Elliot. Just be strong for her." 

He nodded and opened his eyes to meet deep honey brown. His naked chest was warm to her chilled hands. He was lost in her gaze and moved closer until his lips hovered over hers. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked feeling the moisture and heat her mouth gave off. 

"No," she said as she brushed her lips over his. He deepened the pressure and gave into what he had wanted for years. He found his control slipping as his hand pushed her face closer to him.

Olivia was on cloud nine. She was the happiest she had been in a long time. She kissed him deeper and knew that she had completely fallen in love with him. 

Their kiss ended when they heard a slight whimper from the baby between them. They chuckled and Elliot took Pearl from her arms. He looked back at Olivia and smiled while asking, "What just happened?" 

"I don't know," she whispered. She then clasped her hand over his and smiled, "but I liked it." 

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Me too." Pearl slapped Elliot's chest softly and he smiled down at her. "Hi baby," he whispered kissing her softly. He turned back to Olivia and smiled, "We'll continue this later. But can you hold her real quick while I change?" 

"Of course, or you could just go like that. I like this appearance," she said referring to his naked torso and his boxer briefs. 

"You do?" he said slyly leaning into her. "Baby first," he said passing the baby to Olivia. He smiled and quickly dressed so he could hold Pearl for as long as he could before she would no longer be his. 

** 222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

Elliot, Olivia and Pearl entered the precinct and his heart dropped ten floors when he saw Roger Price being taken into the interrogation room. His time with Pearl was just about done. He placed her on his desk and removed her from her car seat. "I guess this is goodbye, baby," he said feeling tears well up in his eyes. She smiled and clapped her hands before grabbing for his nose. He smiled and kissed her hands and face for before leaving her. "Bye, baby," he said before heading toward the interrogation room.

"El--" 

"No," John said grabbing her arm. "He is going to be hurting a lot right now. Let him do what he needs to do." 

She nodded and looked down at Pearl. "John, can you watch her while we question Price?" 

"No problem," he said looking at her. "But if she cries, she's all Fin's." 

She smirked and headed toward the interrogation room all ready seeing Elliot's anger being built.

She entered the room and made quick eye contact with Elliot as he continued to question Price. 

"So, where the hell were you when we tried contacting you about your ex-wife's demise?" Elliot asked rolling up his sleeves.

"I was in England on business," Roger Price said with his tight British accent avoiding the stares of the two very intense detectives in the room.

"What business keeps you away from a family emergency such as a family death?" Olivia asked taking a seat across from Price.

"It was a great deal that would help my company. I couldn't leave and I didn't want to believe that Heather was dead." 

"Now, why didn't you return for your daughter?" Elliot asked facing his, anger evident in his eyes.

"Where is my lawyer?" Roger asked feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh, you aren't under arrest, Mr. Price. We are just asking you a few questions. But feel free to leave whenever you wish. But remember to take your daughter with you," Olivia said seeing Price tense up the moment Pearl was mentioned.

Elliot caught on and decided to press the matter, "Now Mr. Price, I am a father also. I know that it would kill me to leave that baby girl for five minutes let alone weeks. Why don't you seem to care what happens to your daughter?" 

"She's..." 

"She's what?" Olivia asked pressing into him deeper.

"She isn't mine!" He yelled at Olivia pushing the table toward her. "You happy? Is that what you wanted to hear bitch? Pearl is no way in hell my daughter! And I am damn grateful!" 

Elliot lost it and lifted him up from behind and pushed him against the wall. "Ground rules," Elliot said grinding his elbow into his neck. "Rule number one, never EVER disrespect my partner, again. Is that clear?" he said dangerously low.

"Yes," Price choked out.

"Secondly, you will answer our questions quickly and speak when spoken to. Is that understood?" 

He choked out another "Yes," when Elliot released him. "You are going to be charged with assault detective," Price said taking a seat. 

"I didn't see anything," Olivia said taking her seat once again. Elliot smiled at her and she smirked. "Now tell us. You said that Pearl isnÕt your daughter. Who is?" 

"The father is disinclined to reveal is identity," he said smirking.

"Don't dick around with me," Elliot said lowly. "You know who he is? And it appears that your ex-wife cheated on you. Why wouldn't you reveal his identity?" Elliot asked meeting Roger's eyes. 

Roger looked down and then back up at the detective. "This man committed one of the worse sins imaginable. He went against his duty to me and to God. This man will burn in hell for his crime against the Lord. What good is it if he is punished in this life?" 

"Maybe Pearl can know her father. Unless you want to step up and raise her," Olivia said.

"No way in hell. You can't pay me enough to raise that bastard child." Price said with hate and disdain.

Elliot had had enough. He got up and left the room. He felt so much hate and anger toward Price that he knew he could quite possibly kill him. He had to get away and look at Pearl. Hold her. Make her feel loved.

Olivia's heart broke when she saw the brokenness in her partner's eyes. She turned her attention back to Price and spoke in anger. "Listen to me, I am tired of this game. Now you will give me the name of that beautiful baby girl's father, or you will be arrested for charging at an officer of the law. Is that understood?" 

He nodded and spoke lowly, "The bastard who my dead ex-wife cheated with was..." 

"That is enough." Trevor Langan entered the room and faced Roger Price. "Im Trevor Langan and I will be your lawyer for this case in case you need me. Do not answer any more of Detective Benson's question." 

Price nodded and left with Langan. Olivia was angry and she stormed out of the interrogation room and saw Casey and Cragen waiting for her. Casey looked at her sadly and said, "We need to call ACS to take Pearl tonight." 

"No, no way in hell. She is not going to be put in the system," Olivia said defiantly.

"Olivia--" 

"No, Don. That little girl isn't loved by anyone that should be in her life! I know how it feels! And I love that little baby with all of my heart! I know someone that can take care of her. Someone who would love her. Until this case is settled and we can decide what happens after." 

"Who?" Casey said. Don looked at Olivia and knew immediately what name she was going to say.

"Elliot." 

"Olivia, I don't think that is wise." 

"Why, Casey? He loves her! He will take care of her! And once the father is revealed, then Elliot can give Pearl to the proper guardianship. But for now, this seems to be the best place for Pearl." 

They took in that information and Don gave Casey the nod for approval. She flipped open her phone and called Judge Elizabeth Donnelley for a court order for Elliot's temporary guardianship. Once some business was taken care of, Olivia went in search for Elliot and Pearl but found them gone. "John, where are they?" 

"He took her for a walk. He needed to get out of here," he said. 

"He looked shattered, Olivia. My guess is the park," Fin said sadly. 

"Thank you. John can you have Casey call me when Judge Donnelley arrives?" 

He nodded as she left the precinct.

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

She found him sitting on a park bench with her in his arms and him crying silently. She was asleep. Olivia moved beside them and she cried with him. They were hurting from the lack of love that was expressed to this little Pearl. 

"How could he?" Elliot finally said looking at the angel in his arms.

"I really don't know," Olivia finally said. She wiped away the tears from her eyes and she said, "Elliot, I have some good news for you." 

"What?" He said continuing to look at Pearl.

"I convinced Casey to ask Judge Donnelley to award you with temporary custody of Pearl." 

His head shot up and he turned to Olivia in shock. Olivia saw a spark in his eyes once again and smiled happily as he gathered her into an embrace. "How?" he asked.

"There is no better match," she said taking a deep breath. "Anyone could see how much you love this angel." 

He nodded and was about to thank her when her phone rang. "Benson... okay we'll be right there... Thank you John." She turned and faced Elliot and smiled, "Judge Donnelley is waiting for you." 

He smiled and stood up after placing Pearl back in her car seat. He turned and kissed Olivia deeply slipping in his tongue to make her moan. "Thank you," he whispered over her lips.

"Of course," she said as he gather Pearl into his grasp and they made their way to the precinct.

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

"I hereby grant you, Elliot Stabler, temporary custody of Pearl Price. We will discuss this further once the biological father is revealed." 

"Thank you, Judge," Elliot said shaking her hand.

"Don't thank me, thank her," he said pointing to Casey who was pointing to Olivia.

He smiled and gathered Pearl into his arms. "I love you baby," he whispered kissing the baby's soft face as she giggled.

**THANK YOU AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! I LOVE COMMENTS!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

Okay! I want to thank all who have reviewed and written me about this story!! I hope to be posting the end of my crossover story soon and other new story will be posted. Again, please R&R! It makes me smile. I'd also like to thank Essy for keeping with me to write this story. Also, INFILTRATED was awesome! EO magic! They have to get together!! Dani is the devil! Yuck!!! Well, please R&R and enjoy ch. 3!!!! 

"Elliot, calm down, man," Fin said leading him to a different interrogation room.

"No! I won't calm down! This was our first suspect in over a month! Now the bastard is killed in a store robbery! No way this can be happening! Pearl deserves justice!" 

"Elliot, you realize when the father is revealed, he has the choice to get custody?!?! Don't play that game man." 

He froze and met Fin's eyes. "What the hell does that mean?" 

"Elliot, are you getting attached?" 

"I know how to do my job," he growled lowly.

"What is going to happen when the custody order expires? Or if her biological father is revealed? Can you handle giving her up?" 

That was when he lost it. Elliot punched Fin and tackled him to the ground. Cragen and John ran in and pulled him off. "She's my girl!" Elliot yelled exhaustedly. "She's mine." 

"Im sorry," Fin said genuinely. He didn't want to push Stabler, but needed to know his position.

Don saw the defeated and hurt posture of the head detective and motioned him to his office. Elliot followed and took a seat in front of his superior. "Elliot, I want you to take a couple days off." 

"Cap---" 

"It's not a suggest, its an order. We will call you if something turns up." 

Elliot was about to object when Don interjected. "I apologize for what Fin said to you about Pearl, but he is right. Are you attached to Pearl?" 

Elliot swallowed and whispered, "I want her to be mine." 

Don nodded and said, "Take the vacation time. It will be good for you." 

Elliot nodded and silently left the precinct, too emotional to meet anyone's eyes in that moment.

Olivia was at Elliot's apartment watching Pearl for the day. The case had become too much for her. She requested for a few days off and offered to watch Pearl when Elliot was at the precinct. 

The truth behind it all is that when she was with Pearl, she felt like a mother. Her innermost desire in that moment was that Pearl was a product of her and Elliot and that they were a real family. Pearl's small whimper brought Olivia back to reality and she moved to her playpen. "Hi, baby doll. How are you after your nap?" 

Pearl met her eyes and smiled. Olivia's heart warmed as she saw Pearl's eyes sparkle in what she hoped was recognition. Olivia leaned over and picked her up in her arms and Pearl gave her a wet kiss. Olivia was on the verge of tears from pure happiness. Instead, Olivia smiled and gave the baby another kiss and Pearl giggled in delight. 

Olivia moved Pearl to her high chair in Elliot's kitchen and turned on The Little Mermaid for the millionth time. She was fascinated that Pearl was so enamored by the film. When Part Of Your World came on, Pearl turned to Olivia and clapped. Olivia knew in her mind that Pearl didn't remember her singing that song to her to sleep, but seeing Pearl's smile after it played on the film brought Olivia to tears. 

Olivia was feeding Pearl when Elliot entered the apartment. Little did she know that he had been standing in the kitchen doorway for about five minutes watching her and Pearl. He wanted this. This family. He needed to know it was real and it broke his heart that it could be taken from him.

"Hi," she whispered. She noticed his broken posture and left Pearl watch the movie while stepping next to him, knowing Pearl was right beside her if she cried. "You okay? What happened?" 

"Don ordered that I take a few days off. Fin pressed me and I bloodied up his face." 

"Elliot!" she said looking at his bruised knuckles supporting his story. "Why would you do that?" 

"I love her," he said looking at the brown-haired blue-eyed baby watching the classic Disney film. "I want her to be mine." 

"She is," Olivia said squeezing his strong forearm.

"Olivia, when the father is revealed, I will lose her. I don't know how I'll be able to handle that." 

"You will. It will happen and you will move on." Those were that hardest words that she could say. She didn't want to think of what was going to happen when Pearl was taken from him. He would go back to being an angry sonovabitch and she would be a broken woman. Olivia met his eyes and kissed his cheek softly as a sign of comfort. "Be with her. Enjoy her while we... you have her." She moved and turned kissing Pearl softly and smiling when Pearl reciprocated with a wet kiss on her nose. "I love you," she whispered looking deep into Pearl's eyes. She clapped and whined wanting to look at Ariel and Eric in the canoe on the lake while Kiss the Girl was being played. 

"Don't leave," Elliot said holding her hand.

"El--"

"Please," he said pulling her tight against his body. She shuddered in pleasure and rested her forehead against his strong chest. "We need this," he said in her ear.

She met his eyes and nodded. She went and made a frozen pizza as Elliot sat with Pearl at the kitchen table. 

Elliot played with Pearl as she continued to stay fascinated with the movie. He stared and studied her blue eyes that reminded him of his children's and his. Her dark brown hair reminded him of Olivia's. He looked up and saw Olivia place the frozen pizza while humming along to the song being played in the movie. He smiled in the small family they had become.

_"Elliot are you getting attached?"_

Yes, he was getting attached, and he loved it. He loved this little girl almost as much as he loved his own children. Something about her giggles and gummy smile made his heart melt. He wanted her more than anything in the world and he wanted Olivia by his side. He loved her with all of his heart and she wasn't his. Yes, they had kissed, and it was the most euphoric experience he had ever had, but he hadn't declared his love for her. She turned to him and smiled her famous Olivia smile. He smiled back and wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss her passionately. Instead, he smiled back and looked back at Pearl.

_"What is going to happen when the custody order expires? Or if her biological father is revealed? Can you handle giving her up?"_

"Stop it!" 

"Elliot?" 

Elliot snapped back into reality and was looking directly into Olivia's eyes. She was confused and worried. He shook his head and stood up. "Im sorry, I need to go." 

"El?" 

"I will be back shortly, I promise." He leaned down and kissed Pearls hair as she giggled at the screen, completely unaware of the situation taking place. Olivia stared at him curiously and he kissed her quickly on the lips, not wanting to get lost in the moment. "I promise I'll be back." 

She nodded as he exited the apartment.

Elliot, later, found himself standing outside the same old church once again. He needed guidance. He couldn't handle losing Pearl, but she wasn't his. It is only temporary custody. He could lose her any second. He needed guidance.

He entered the church and saw the confessional light on. The priest was waiting. Elliot genuflected in front of the Jesus statue and moved to the small room. "Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. It has been a little over a month since my last confession." 

"What is your sin, my son?" said the familiar voice of Father Arthur.

"I long for something that I cannott have. I want to possess it and make it mine." 

Father nodded and asked tentatively, recognizing Elliot's profile from the shadow, "Is it your partner?" 

"No... yes... It a family, father." 

"Go on." 

Ò"I found this baby while working a case. The mother was brutally murdered and she was left all alone. I have been awarded temporary custody of her. Olivia has been helping me. We have formed a quasi-family, and I want nothing more than for it to be real. I want Pearl to be my daughter." 

Father froze and clenched his heart. He quickly recovered and said, "How do you want to change, Elliot?" 

He stayed silent and whispered, "I really don't." 

Father nodded and whispered, "Let love find you, my son. If it is fate, it will come to you." 

"Father..."

 "For your penance, you must say three hail marys and three our fathers. May God be with you." 

"Thank you father." 

"Before you leave, please, tell me your little girl's name." 

Elliot shrugged and gave up the name. "Pearl. Pearl Price." 

"Beautiful," Father Arthur said. 

"Why do you ask?" Elliot asked curiously. 

Father acted quickly and said, "So she can be in my prayers. Protect her, Elliot." 

Elliot nodded and said, "With my life." He genuflected once again and left the confessional back to his apartment. 

He made his way into the apartment and saw the pizza on the table. Olivia rushed up to him and said, "Dinners ready and Pearl fell asleep when I sang to her. Now I have an idea, so shut up and follow me." 

He smirked, but allowed her to take his hand and lead him to the bedroom.

She shut the bedroom door and flicked on the lamp switch. She turned her attention back to him and said, "Okay, this case is really _REALLY_ getting to us. Part of our problem is that we are losing suspects left and right. My theory for this is because we don't have a firm grasp on the situation that took place." 

He smirked and asked curiously, "Now, how do we solve that problem, detective?" 

"Let's reenact the crime. We'll figure it out." 

He smirked and nodded as she set them up. "Okay," she said looking into his eyes. "There was a struggle." 

"Yes." 

"And the markings on her body were personal." 

He nodded.

"Okay, and the evidence proved that she was raped, correct?" 

He nodded again.

"Okay, she was beat up, so they must have been close, like this." She stepped toward him and grabbing his wrist.

"No," he whispered roughly. "More like this." He grabbed her with one hand on her arm and the other pulling her waist to meet his lower body. She unconsciously groaned and he smirked, "Yeah, he held her like this" 

Find her voice she said, "They fought moving backwards." 

Elliot pushed forward as she moved back pushing against his chest. She slipped on his shoe and fell backwards, pulling him on top of her onto the bed. "El," she said feeling his body hover over her. His blue eyes transformed into a dangerously dark sapphire shade and she took in his face of desire. "El?" 

Elliot took in her beauty and looked deep into her honey brown eyes. "Liv... I love you." 

"Elliot--" she said as he captured her lips in a hot melting kiss. His tongue found its way into her mouth and her mouth produced a moan that had her release all control to him. She was his and he was hers in this moment. Her hands travelled up his sculpted clothed chest and his hands found his way to her legs so his body could reside between her clothed thighs. Their lips never stopped moving as their kissed bolted fast into a night of passion which lacked regrets and only filled with love and skin. 

**_ Let me know if you want to see what happens :) wink! R&R! _**


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY THIS IS GOING TO BE SHORTER THAN USUAL! THIS CHAPTER IS FOR JESS AND HER HURT AND SORE MOUTH!!! FEEL BETTER GIRL!! ALSO, RACH, YOU ALWAYS ROCK!!! HAPPY THANKSGIVING ALL!!! Warning, next part can be considered rated M!!! So basically Elliot and Olivia are going to have sex if you aren't comfortable reading.

Their kisses quickly turned from sweet to rough with passion. Elliot's body was dominant and he straddled Olivia's body as she felt his cock raise in excitement through the denim. She moaned loudly and he stared down at her face. "I love you," he whispered again as he took his large hand and brushed it against her silky skin.

"I love you," she moaned as she felt her dreams quickly becoming a reality. She bucked up against him causing both of them to release moans of pleasure. She gasped, "I need you, Elliot." 

He smiled and captured her lips with his violently as he began to unbutton her shirt. He stared down at the torso he had longed to claim for years and his eyes finally made contact with her plump breasts. He palmed her breasts with both hands, noticing that they fit perfectly in his hands and he grew more excited with the moans and cries she released. Touching was becoming too little, and Elliot knew he needed to claim her. He reached behind Olivia and unhooked her bra. He took the strap with his teeth and yanked the bra from her body, releasing her breasts in the darkness of the night. He noticed her nipples were darkened and erect and he smirked in satisfaction. He bent down and took one breast in his mouth while massaging the other. 

That was all it took for Olivia to come. She screamed in passion and her body shook beneath him. After her high, she blushed and turned away from him. "Im sorry," she whispered.

He kissed her again and whispered, "Don't be. We have all night. The rest of our lives if you desire," he said with a smile. She smiled and pulled his body down to her. She kissed him passionately and quickly removed his shirt from his muscular form. Olivia flashed him a smile and pushed him down onto the bed. She then straddled him, letting him feel the wetness from her groin through her pants, and began to lick up and down his body. She felt him grow on her stomach and she smiled. She wanted to torture him until he took control himself. So, she placed her hands above his shoulders and lifted her body slightly above him. She then brought herself down, letting their clothed crotches touched. "Olivia!" He yelled as he took control once again and flipped them over, sealing it with a tongue-filled kiss. Clothes were being thrown like wildfire as they left territorial animalistic markings on each others bodies.

Elliot was above Olivia once again as she was coming down from her second orgasm of the evening. She opened her eyes and he was staring intently at her. "What?" she asked touching his face of strength.

"You're beautiful," he whispered kissing the hollow of her neck. "And I am yours. And I hope you are mine." 

She turned his head and kissed him passionately. "I have always been yours, Elliot. I have wanted us for so long." 

He smirked and said roughly, "Now what's the point of waiting?" With those words, he thrust himself inside her wet tight body and she screamed the loudest she had ever screamed. She came as soon as he entered her and he smirked in delight. As she was coming down again, he whispered, "Now its time to move." He then began to move himself inside her and they were both drunk on love and desire. His tongue was imitating the mating movements of their dance in her mouth and she was taking in everything about him. Her hands travelled down his back until it reached his hip bones and he jumped slightly with the contact. He growled in her ear, "So close." 

"Come with me baby," she said as she placed kisses on his throat. 

He began to pound into her body faster and harder and he grunted in pleasure. He brought his hand down to their union and found her nub. He smirked and flicked it and he felt her nails claw into his flesh. 

"ELLIOT!" she screamed as her body became limp and he continued to pound inside her body. This was beyond the best experience of her entire life. He was beyond fucking her. He was beyond worshiping her body. They were making love like no one had ever made love before.

As her fluids met his hardened cock, he lost control and screamed her name out loudly. His thrust became weaker as they were both coming down from their highs. After moments of labored breathing, Elliot still found himself inside his love and Olivia's hands were wrapped around his waist. "Hi," he whispered kissing her softly.

"Hello, yourself," she smirked. "That was amazing," she said kissing his neck.

He rolled off of her and they both groaned in disappointment. Olivia wrapped her naked body against his, noticing his chest shimmering with a thin layer of sweat. She kissed his chest softly and whispered, "I love you, my Elliot." 

"I love you, too," he whispered back. "Sleep well tonight, my precious Olivia." 

She smiled as they both allowed themselves to enter a world of dreams... some darker than others.

_Elliot walked into the living room and saw Pearl in Olivia's lap. Both were laughing loudly and Pearl held onto, what appeared to be a rosary._

Pearl saw Olivia look at Elliot's direction and yelled, "Dada!" 

Elliot felt his heart melt and said, "Yeah, Im daddy." 

Pearl had tears gather in her eyes, "NO! Dada! Dada!" 

He moved toward her and Olivia moved her away. "Liv?" 

"Elliot, you are scaring her! She wants her father." 

"Olivia?" 

"Elliot, let the father through." 

"No, he hasn't been identified." 

"Elliot, she needs to go to her father." 

"No," he said. He looked down at Pearl who was clenching onto the rosary beads. She then smiled brightly. He looked at her when she pointed behind him as she yelled, "Dada! Dada!" 

"Elliot, look, father is here!" Olivia said calmly.

"What?" He turned and saw Father Arthur take Pearl into his arms as he whispered, "There's my baby girl. There my little Pearl..." 

"No!" Elliot screamed as he sat up in bed. 

"El?! You okay?" 

Elliot took in his surrounding and saw him and Olivia in bed together. He rolled out of bed and slid on his briefs. "Elliot?" Olivia asked pulling on a robe, following her distressed lover. She found him taking Pearl from the crib and held her close to him. Olivia moved beside him and touched his warm arm. "Elliot, baby, what's going on?" 

He turned to her after staring down at the beautiful girl in his arms and felt the tears gather in his eyes. He whispered, "I know who her father is."

WHO IS IT??? CARE TO TAKE A GUESS???? REVIEW! HAPPY THANKSGIVING ALL!! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all who have reviewed and waited patiently for my update. Sorry it has taken me so long! I've been busy with school. Thank you to all who have stayed with this story, and please review! I always love them. Well, here's another chapter. Some answers to some big questions...**

"What can I do for you, Elliot?" Father Arthur said opening the door to the church office.

Elliot met the superior's gaze and saw traces of Pearl in his face. How he had never noticed it before must have been hidden behind the symbolism of the priest robes. Elliot found his voice and said, "Father, I need you to come with me to the station." 

"Is there a problem financially?" Father asked gathering his coat.

"You need to come with me, please Father." Elliot said standing tall, hoping to make it through the interrogation. 

"Okay," Father said following the younger man to his car. TAINTEDLOVETAINTEDLOVETAINTEDLOVETAINTEDLOVETAINTEDLOVETAINTEDLOVETAINTEDLOVETAINTEDLOVETAINTEDLOVETAINTEDLOVETAINTEDLOVETAINTEDLOVE****

New York City Police Department  
1-6 Precinct  
Interrogation Room  
New York City, New York  
April 26, 2006  
11:23:07 AM  


Arthur sat in the room waiting for Elliot's return. He and Olivia stood looking in on him as Cragen made his appearance. "Elliot, are you sure you can handle this?" 

"Cap, its certain that he is Pearl's biological father. I need to know why he was hiding." 

"Elliot, I'll be with you. Just look at me if you need me to take over, okay?" Olivia asked staring at him. All she wanted to do was hold him and let her know that he would make it, but she knew that their relationship needed to be secret.

"Okay," he whispered meeting her chocolate brown eyes. "Let's do this." 

Elliot and Olivia made their way into the room and Olivia sat across from the priest. "Elliot, what do you need my son?" He asked turning to face the young man.

"Have you ever seen her before?" Olivia said placing a picture of Pearl in front of him. Elliot had gotten her portrait taken when she was in his custody. He knew the day would come when he'd meet Pearl's real father, but he never would have dreamed it would be a man he admired. 

Arthur picked up the photo and stared at it closely. He felt the sweat begin to gather behind his neck and he stuttered, "No, I've never seen her before." 

"Really?" Elliot said placing a picture of the deceased Heather Price in front of him. "Now I know you have seen her before. Who is she?" he asked trying his best to clench onto his anger.

Arthur gasped as he saw the woman he loved dead and battered. "Heather?" 

"That's right," Olivia said taking the picture from him. "This is Mrs. Heather Price. And you know what's interesting? This," she said moving the picture of Pearl in front of him once again, saying, "this is her little girl. Pearl Price. But the saddest thing about this is that Heather's former husband, Roger Price, wants nothing to do with her. Why you ask? He said because Pearl is a bastard child. She isn't his. Why do I have a nagging suspicion that you know something about this?" 

"I don't know what you are talking about," Arthur said taking his eyes off his daughter's gaze through the photograph.

"Yes, you do," Elliot said. "This angel is a product of your affair with Heather Price." 

"Not--" 

"Don't deny it! Don't deny her!" Elliot yelled. "You and Heather thought that 'hey, it's just sex.' So you both go against your vows, not just her bounds to her husband, but yours to God! You go against God and have an affair outside the church with a married woman. This is great, you think to yourself, until one day she comes to you and says, 'Oops! Im pregnant and there is no way that Roger is the father!' So what do you do? You leave her! You leave her to deal with divorce proceedings. What is worse is that no one is claiming Pearl as theirs and she is left all alone." 

"Except you," Arthur said lowly.

"Excuse me?" Elliot said looking at the man darkly.

"You heard me! You want Pearl to be yours. Why give it back to her father when you can raise her?" He said angrily.

Elliot wanted to charge at him when Olivia grabbed his arm. "El, there are worse sins that you will suffer if you hurt this man. You will answer to, not just Cragen, but to God." 

Elliot took her message seriously and release his fists. She knew of his devotion to his faith. He may have no longer respected this preacher, but he still had his faith. He took a deep breath and said, "You should be thanking God that Olivia is here. She is your savior in this moment." Olivia chuckled slightly but Elliot quickly asked a question to interrupt the moment. "I just have one question. Why? Why have the affair? Why turn your back the the church? And why did you neglect your daughter?" 

Arthur took in his seriousness and took a deep breath. "Okay, I guess I should tell you the whole story. When I met Heather, she was a young girl. Then she grew up and I actually married her and her former husband. Soon after they were married, however, she came to me beat up and bruised. I told her to report it, but she wanted to stand beside her husband. Then one night she was so broken and I was so angry that we let passion take over. It was then, and only then, that I realized that I was in love with her. We kept the affair for a period of seven months. When Roger would return home, she'd come to me beaten and bloody. I was angry with God and questioned everything, including the priesthood. I loved helping people in my position, but I loved Heather. When she came to me and said that she was pregnant, a part of me was thrilled. But the priest in me knew it couldn't be. I told her that we had to end this and that I would support her and the baby financially. She left the church and I never heard from her again. I just knew that she had a baby girl named Pearl. Im ashamed. I just don't understand what crime I have committed besides adultery, Detective." 

Olivia looked at Elliot who seemed to be breaking in front of her. She said, "We need to know if you know of anyone that could have killed Heather." 

"And we need to know if you are going to admit to being Pearl's biological father," Elliot said behind Olivia.

"Okay, the only man that I could say could have killed Heather is her bastard ex-husband, Roger. As for Pearl," he said taking a deep breath.

"Yes," Olivia said staring him down.

"I want her. Im going to step down from the priesthood to raise her when I get custody." 

Elliot's heart shattered and he needed to leave the room. He couldn't be there. He couldn't stare at the man who was about to crush his world. 

As the interrogation room door slammed shut, Olivia met the eyes of the priest. "May God be with you. You need to talk to a lawyer." Olivia got up and left the priest in the interrogation room. Cragen stopped her before going after Elliot. "Olivia, he needs to be alone right now. Just let him be." 

Olivia nodded and moved to her desk where her own picture of her and Pearl stood waiting for her. She slumped in her seat and silent tears fell from her cheeks and her world came crashing down along with Elliot's. All that was saving them was a pair of wide blue eyes.

TAINTEDLOVETAINTEDLOVETAINTEDLOVETAINTEDLOVETAINTEDLOVETAINTEDLOVETAINTEDLOVETAINTEDLOVETAINTEDLOVETAINTEDLOVETAINTEDLOVETAINTEDLOVETAINTEDLOVETAINTEDLOVE****

The Apartment of Elliot Stabler  
May 10, 2006  
3:47:26 AM  


Olivia rolled over in bed only to meet with cold sheets. She opened her eyes and groaned when she didn't find Elliot beside her. She rolled her body out of the comfort of her bed and put on a silk robe. She made her way out of the bedroom and stared at him as he held a sleeping baby girl in his arms. She was now 9 months old and Olivia could see his that his heart was shattered. "El," she whispered in the darkness. He didn't respond to her and she moved closer to him. "El, you need some sleep for tomorrow." 

"I don't want to let her go," he whispered staring down at the sleeping angel in his arms.

"I know. I don't want to either." 

"I don't want this to end," he whispered vocalizing her fear that their relationship would die when Pearl was taken away from them.

"It won't," she whispered kissing him deeply. "I loved you before her, while we had her and I promise I will love you when we need to give her to her father..." 

"Im her father," he said as a tear made its way down his face.

"Shh..." she said kissing away the moisture. "I love you," she whispered holding him close. "I love you both." 

They both sat crying silently as they stared that the angel in their arms. She began to fuss and she opened her eyes to find Elliot and Olivia looking down of her. She smiled brightly and reached out to Elliot. He smiled and kissed her softly. Her wet mouth found his nose and she kissed him with a giggle. Both Olivia and Elliot smiled at this and sang her to sleep. As they put her in the play pen, they both whispered, "I love you," to her. Pearl snuggled to her stuffed cat, in the model of Simba, and they smiled at her. 

Olivia took Elliot's hand and led him to the bedroom. They laid in bed together, naked and wet from their tears. Olivia looked up at the man she loved and touched his face. She whispered, "Do you want another one?" 

"Hmm..." he said as he felt sleep tease with his unconscious.

"I asked if you wanted to try for a baby, El." 

Elliot's eyes opened widely and Olivia smiled shyly. He kissed her deeply and said, "Yeah. Yeah, I'd love that." 

Olivia smiled and kissed him deeply. They made love slowly and fell asleep dreaming of possible futures ahead for them. But in both their minds, Pearl still resided in their future.

TAINTEDLOVETAINTEDLOVETAINTEDLOVETAINTEDLOVETAINTEDLOVETAINTEDLOVETAINTEDLOVETAINTEDLOVETAINTEDLOVETAINTEDLOVETAINTEDLOVETAINTEDLOVE****

New York City Courthouse  
May 10, 2006  
12:53:03 PM  


Elliot and Olivia had Pearl in a car seat as they made their way to the courthouse. Casey met them outside and Elliot, reluctantly, gave Pearl to her for the state's custody during the hearing. Olivia and Elliot stood outside, waiting for Mary Clark, his attorney, to arrive. 

Olivia noticed Father Arthur arrive and held onto Elliot to remind him that she was there for him. Within moments, their life changed when shots were fired at the courthouse. Arthur went down and was bleeding from two bullet holes. One in the back of his head and the other in his back. Elliot and Olivia quickly pulled apart and drew out their guns. They faced the assailant and Elliot yelled, "Roger Price! Put your weapon down, now!"

**CLIFFHANGER!! UH OH!! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I KNOW IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME!! FINALS KICKED MY BUTT!!! BUT NOW I AM ON A THREE WEEK BREAK!! WOO HOO!! THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO JESS WHO ENCOURAGED MY STUDIES DURING EVIL TESTING. AND RACH FOR BEING RACH!!! HERE YA GO BUDDIES!! PLEASE R&R AND YOU WILL MAKE MY DAY!!**

"Drop the gun Price!" Olivia yelled trying to calm this man down.

Roger Price just murdered a man. Not just any man, but a priest. A minister of the Lord he served. He felt the bile rise to his throat when the realization hit him that this priest abandoned his faith and vows to God. He shook his head and stared at the dead man across from him as his blood found its way to his shoe. "No, this man deserved to die! Now he can wrought in hell! Wrought in the pit with the back stabbing bitch!" 

"Price, drop the gun! Arthur is dead. There is nothing you can do now," Elliot said trying to ease the situation.

"I loved her! I worked to be with her and she goes off with this bastard! She said I wasn't enough of a man for her! But this man is? This old ancient ugly piece of shit is enough of a man for her!" Price moved and kicked the lifeless body into the stairs causing it to flip on its back. More blood escaped the corpse and Olivia and Elliot kept their guns leveled with the disturbed man.

"Price! Heather and Arthur are dead now. Now just put down the gun and we can settle this. Please just drop your weapon." 

"No! Not until the seed is destroyed!" He yelled waving his gun.

"The seed?" Olivia said looking at Elliot. 

Elliot's heart stopped and he looked at Olivia with fear in his eyes and heart. "Pearl," he said lowly.

"You've got it, ass hole!" Roger said pointing the gun at Olivia. "Now, you pretty lady, are going to tell me where they have her." 

"No, Price drop you gun!" Olivia said gripping her gun tightly.

Everyone was focused. Elliot's and Olivia's guns were against Price. The slightest movement would release a bullet and they all knew it. It was unfortunate that in this specific moment Casey believe that it was clear to evacuate the courthouse. She held Pearl in her arms as they made their way out of the hall.

Elliot caught the movement from the corner of his eye and saw Pearl squeal in delight when she saw him. "No!" he yelled as he turned himself and lowered his gun. The sound of gunfire penetrated the air and a body fell... 

Roger's gun had moved toward Elliot at the sound of his voice and he fired the gun with shock. The bullet entered Elliot's side and he fell down the concrete courthouse stairs.

"No!" Olivia screamed as she saw her partner and lover fall in front of her. She fired three shots and Roger Price laid dead in front of her. She looked up and saw Casey's fearful eyes with Pearl's face hidden within her coat and her ear's covered by her hands. Casey ran Pearl inside the courthouse as the ambulance was approaching.

"Elliot!" Olivia yelled as she ran to her lover. "No, baby no! Don't do this to me now." She clung to his body and refused to let go. "Baby, please open the blue eyes I fell in love with eight years ago! Please baby!" 

Elliot heard her voice and wanted to come back to her. "Baby, don't cry," he whispered painfully looking into her eyes.

"El, baby I love you. Just stay with me." 

"Pearl?" he whispered. He desperately need to know that who he felt was his little girl was safe.

"She's safe baby. Price is dead. Now just save your strength." She was sobbing now. She couldn't lose him. They needed to raise Pearl together. 

"Baby don't cry," he said kissing a tear away. "I love you," he whispered before passing out.

"Elliot!" she screamed down at him shaking uncontrollably. At that moment a paramedic separated them and he was placed on a stretcher. She moved to his side and whispered in his ear, "I love you baby. Fight for us." 

They then closed the ambulance doors and sped away as Olivia made her way in the sedan to the hospital. She was crying the entire way. Olivia couldn't bear losing Elliot or Pearl. When she made her way into the hospital, she ran to the bathroom to wash the blood from her hands. From what she could tell, Rogers and the priest were dead on the scene. The tears had stopped but the pain hadn't as she rubbed her arms raw to removed Elliot's blood from her outer skin.

As Olivia made her way out of the bathroom, she was met with Casey and her blue eyed princess. Pearl screamed in happiness and reached for the woman she viewed as her mother. "Baby," Olivia whispered as she gripped the little girl in her arms. She never wanted to let her go. "Im here, baby. I love you so much." 

Casey's heart warmed at the sight of such a reunion. She knew that Elliot and Olivia needed that little girl more than anything... well, maybe except each other. The blood on Olivia's thigh brought her back to the situation at hand and thought of Elliot in the doctors' care. "Liv, how is he?" she asked carefully.

Olivia swallowed while tightly holding the angel in her arms. "I don't know, Casey. No one has come to me yet. Im so afraid." 

"It's going to be okay, Olivia. Elliot is healthy and has one of the best bodies ever. He's going to be able to handle a bullet." Casey moved Olivia and Pearl to a chair as Pearl continued to play with Olivia's hair and necklace. Casey smiled and knew that Olivia needed to be with the little girl in that moment. She whispered, "Im going to call John and Fin. They can meet us here." 

Olivia nodded and played peek-a-boo with the child. Olivia was mesmerized by her and she continued to have visions of her and Elliot raising her and loving her. Life would be wonderful if Elliot survived this... no... _WHEN_ Elliot survived this.

Olivia was kissing Pearl's forehead when a young nurse moved beside her. She seemed young. She looked like an intern. The woman said, "Your daughter is beautiful. What's her name?" 

Olivia didn't want to correct her. She only stared down at the angel's eyes and whispered, "Pearl. Pearl is her name." 

"Wow. She's amazing." Pearl in that moment clapped her hands in front of Olivia's face and hid her face in Olivia's shoulder. 

Olivia laughed and she asked, "Oh, now you are going to be shy?" Olivia then tickled Pearl's sides and Pearl laughed loudly. Olivia couldn't help but laugh at the child in her arms and she turned back at the nurse and smiled, "Im sorry, what were you saying?" 

"I said that she's amazing. Motherhood really suits you, mam." 

Olivia sat stunned at that observation and was about to comment when the nurse's pager went off. "Opps, Im back on call. Bye Pearl. It's been a pleasure." With that, the mysterious nurse left. 

Olivia smiled down at the girl in her arms and tensed up when she saw Elliot's doctor come out of the operation room doors. Olivia stood up and said quickly, "How is Elliot?" 

"Are you Olivia?" she asked taking in her intimidating stance and the little girl who appeared to be her daughter in her arms.

"Yes, Im Olivia. Now please, tell me how Elliot is." 

"Mr. Stabler should be fine and make a full recovery. The bullet punctured his lung, but we were able to repair the damage and remove the bullet from his side. He will need to be careful for at least six months and I want him to stay in the hospital for at least two days. Other than that, with some proper pain meds, Mr. Stabler should be fine." 

"Thank you, doctor," Olivia said. "Can I see him?" 

"Certainly," she said. "What about her?" the doctor said motioning to the girl in Olivia's arms.

"Will she be a problem?" Olivia asked holding her tighter.

"No, I just wanted to know her relation to Mr. Stabler." 

Olivia looked down at Pearl and Pearl smiled at her. Olivia kissed her forehead and said confidently, "She's our daughter." 

The doctor nodded and led them to Elliot's hospital room. "By the way, Olivia, Im Dr. Montero if you have any more questions." 

"Thank you," Olivia said as she and Pearl entered Elliot's room. He laid there sleeping and Olivia was beyond grateful that he was alive. Pearl began to sleep in Olivia's embrace and she moved beside Elliot. Olivia cried silently as she kissed the lips of the man she loved. "Thank you God," she whispered as she kissed him again. 

Elliot moaned painfully and opened his eyes to find the tears and fear found in Olivia Benson's doe eyes. "Liv?" he whispered.

"El," she said while kissing him deeply. He moaned as the need for oxygen in their deep kiss became the dominant necessity. "Sorry," she whispered, "Im so glad you are alive." 

"Are you okay?" he asked touching her face.

"Now," she said kissing him once more. "I love you, Elliot." 

"I love you too baby," he said kissing her cheek. "How's our baby?" he asked looking at Pearl. 

"Beautiful," she said as she took a seat beside him. She got lost in his beautiful eyes and the fear of losing him took over once more. "I thought I lost you," she whispered hoarsely.

He took her hand in his and kissed it softly. "You won't lose me." He looked in her eyes and wiped away her tears. "You won't lose me." 

"I love you," she whispered again.

"And I love you," he whispered squeezing her hand. 

It was then that Pearl woke up. She turned her head in Elliot's direction and smiled brightly at him. "Dada!" she screamed as she reached for his body.

Olivia and Elliot sat stunned at the sudden outburst and Olivia placed her on the bed. "Yeah, Im dada!" he said smiling brightly at her.

"Dada! dada! dada!" Pearl kept repeating as she kissed Elliot's face. 

He smiled and a happy tear fell down his face. "I love you baby," he whispered.

She giggled and kissed his nose. He kissed her forehead and held her at his chest. He looked up at Olivia and whispered, "I love you." 

She nodded and kissed him and Pearl softly whispering, "I love you both." 


	7. Epilogue

**Okay, guys. This is the last chapter of Tainted Love. Thank you guys for sticking with this. I know this ending has been a long time coming, but thank you for reading and being so kind with your reviews. Now, Im going to focus on Threads. :D EO!**

Epilogue

Two Years Later 

Elliot smiled as Olivia crawled her way to him on their bed Christmas Eve. She was wearing a sexy "Santa" teddy and she straddled his naked form over the blanket. She kissed him seductively and whispered in his ear, "Have you been a naughty boy this year, Mr. Stabler?" 

He moaned as her mouth traveled along his jaw line and neck. He gripped her hips and pushed his erection toward her thigh and she gasped from the shocking sensation. He smirked at her reaction and found it to be the opportune moment to flip her over so he was on top. When he was above her, he ground his hips toward hers and she moaned loudly. "You tell me if I was a naughty boy, Mrs. Stabler," he whispered.

His hand traveled up her thigh and teased her radiating heat. He gripped the lacy thong in his hand and removed it from her body. Her moans and excited pants made him grow against her and she decided to have revenge. Her hand traveled to his length and she cupped it, brushing her fingernails around his shaft in a slow movement. 

Her action made him growl in her ear and bite on her collar bone. Both moaned as he slipped one finger inside her. She bucked against his hand and she met his eyes. "Baby, you've been very bad." 

He smirked and moved his mouth to her breasts that were clad in red satin. She yelped as another finger was inserted inside her. "Don't let me come," she moaned as his actions became more deliberate. "I want you." 

He smiled and removed his fingers, licking each one slowly, savoring her taste. "If its me you want," he said darkly. He thrust himself into her body quickly and she laughed at his _bad boy_ behavior. "Then you have me." 

Moans, groans and screams were shared as each other as they rolled in the bed. In their haze, Olivia smiled up at Elliot and said, "Scratch what I said earlier. You were a fantastic boy." 

He laughed and rolled off of her and covered them both in a blanket. "I love you," he whispered pulling her body close to his.

"And I love you, with my whole heart," she whispered and she held him close. "Though I want to spend the rest of my life with you like this, we should get dressed." 

He groaned and put his head in the crevice of her neck. "Why?" he asked sadly.

"You know that Pearl and Jake are going to be running in here at some godless hour wanted to see what Santa got them. We should get appropriate. We donÕt want to answer any unnecessary questions, do we?" she asked playfully kissing his amazing torso.

It was then that she caught the sight of his gun shot scars. "I was so afraid I lost you that day," she whispered pressing delicate kisses along the scar. 

"Well, Im here now, baby. And I love you so much." He kissed her softly, knowing that every time she saw that wound, she grew afraid. 

It was then that they heard, "Mama!" from the baby monitor. From the distinct cry of young Jake. Olivia smiled and rolled out of bed, exchanging the teasing teddy for Elliot's marine t-shirt and some disney flannel pants. "Santa radar went off at 2 in the morning I suppose," she tossed Elliot a shirt and some boxers. 

"I guess so, Mama" he laughed as he slipped on the underwear. He then remembered a comment his wife made him at the dinner table and turned to her as she put her hair in a pony tail. "What were you wanting to tell me, babe? After dinner?" 

Olivia turned around and smiled at him brightly. She opened her mouth to speak, but two young toddlers burst through their door yelping, "Santa!" 

Pearl ran immediately to her father's arms and he laughed as Jake waddled behind. "Daddy! Santa came!" Pearl yelled. 

"I know, baby. What does Jake think?" He said kissing his daughter's chocolate brown hair.

"Mama!" Jake yelped reaching for his mother. Olivia smiled as Elliot's little clone reached up for her. He was the image of his father, except for his eyes which were deep brown like hers. 

"Hi, babies," she whispered kissing her son's head and moving toward their daughter. Olivia smiled at the memory of when they legally adopted Pearl. After Elliot was released from the hospital, they had a hearing and they won custody of her. It was that day, also, that Olivia found out she was pregnant with their son.

"Presents!" Pearl said kissing her daddy's cheek. "Please!" 

"Don't you want to wait for the sun?" Elliot said wanting more sleep... or maybe more time with his wife.

"No!" Pearl said holding onto her father. She turned and met her mother's eyes and said, "Mommy, please?" 

She laughed at her daughter's puppy dog face and said, "Well, since you said please..." 

"Yay!" Pearl yelled. "Come on, Jake!" She took her brother's hand and led his round little body to the Christmas tree in the next room.

"Stockings first!" Elliot yelled to his children with a smile. He took his wife's hand and held her close to him. "Merry Christmas baby," his whispered kissing her hair.

She smiled up at him and touched his face. "Let's go see our kids." 

She led him to the doorway as they watched Pearl help her little brother try to open his stocking. He laughed and Olivia looked up at her husband who had the most remarkable smile on his face. This was the family she had always wanted and her dreams were coming true with every moment.

She gripped his hand and pressed their joined hands to her flat stomach. Elliot rubbed the visible skin when the thought dawned on him. _I haven't touched her stomach like this since..._ "Liv. Baby, are we having a baby?" 

She smiled at their children and then looked back at her husband. The joy written in his features made her heart swell. "I love you," she whispered.

He hugged her tightly at her answer and knew there was another Stabler entering his life. He spun her around and she laughed at his playfulness. Olivia had forgotten she had his IPod playing in the background and smiled when she felt Pearl tug at her pajama bottoms. 

"Mama!" Jake said within a laugh as he reached for his mother.

She took her son in her arms and Elliot picked up a giggling girl. "I love you," he whispered to Pearl and he gave her a quick kiss on her nose. 

"Love you too daddy," Pearl whispered as her exhaustion began to meet her three year old body. 

He pulled his wife and their sleepy son to him as they rocked to the subtle Christmas music coming from their room. "Merry Christmas Liv," Elliot whispered kissing her softly. "Merry Christmas little one," he said pressing his lips to his fingers and his fingers to her flat womb. 

She smiled up at her husband and kissed him softly. "Merry Christmas El." 

They led their sleeping children to their room and tucked them in their bed. "We'll open Santa's main gifts when they wake up." Elliot whispered. He looked down at his son and laughed when he turned into his blanket and his stuffed Lightening McQueen toy. "I love you both," he said at his kids in the doorway. 

He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and he smiled when he turned around and saw his wife staring up at him. "I love you too," he whispered kissing Olivia deeply.

"Merry Christmas, Elliot Stabler," Olivia whispered as she led him to their bedroom for some good sleep.

**Yes, i know it was fluff, but its the christmas season! What can you do:D Thank you again for reading and please review the end. :D **


End file.
